You Know Where to Find Me
by MarkFangirl
Summary: The cafe you worked in was being way too slow this morning. Just as you wished for a different life, a familiar man steps into your modest restaurant. You knew him well, but he had no idea who you are. But, something was off. Just how far would you go to find out his secret and make him happy? How far would you go to be the hero of your hero?


1:00. Finally. You ran to the back and slid the time card into the slot. It always took forever for time to pass. The small café never had any costumers so the day usually dragged on. Although it was nice to encounter regulars who knew your name, there were never enough people to interact with. _Why did I take this job when I'm such an extrovert?_ Oh yeah, that's why. Your pout appeared as you remembered your grades. No employer wants someone that wasn't a crazy, hardworking machine. Why didn't you spend more time studying in High School? It would save so much trouble.

Greeting your co-worker as you left the back room, you paid for something to eat to last the other five hours of your shift. You looked around in order to find an available seat. Not that you really needed to search. Finally finding a booth beside a window, you sighed in boredom. I wish something interesting would happen. Just as if on cue, a dark-haired man walked through the door. You watched silently with interest. You had never seen this guy before. That was rare in itself. Your co-worker excitedly grinned and showed the man to an empty table across from yours. You couldn't help but stare in awe. This man… He's Mark! No, he couldn't be. Why would he be here? You glared at the two as the waitress took his order and skipped into the back room. That's definitely Mark; you could tell by his amazing smile. _What were the odds? Man, that's so cool! I should totally go say hello and get his autograph._ You blushed at the thought of talking to the great Markiplier. You've always had a crush on him. You couldn't tell him that part though. Even you thought it was creepy.

Preparing yourself to approach the handsome man, you noticed his friendly smile from before was forced and he carried a lonely frown on his face now that the waitress left. _How could I be so selfish? In front of me is the nicest man in the world and I can only think about meeting him._ When you looked more closely, he looked really depressed. What should I do? I feel bad, but I can't just leave him there. Deciding to brave the consequences, you indecisively walked to the famous Mark. Not sure what to say, you stood there before your co-worker returned with a cup of coffee. Again, as soon as she left his fabricated smile faded while he turned his gaze out the window that reflected your image. _Maybe he doesn't want to talk?_ He slowly poured some sugar and cream into the dark drink without glancing away from his thoughts. You couldn't stand to see him that way. He made you smile on the days you thought you wouldn't live through. _Maybe I should talk to him. It's the least I could do._ You cleared your throat loudly and waited patiently as Mark followed the noise and slightly jumped in surprise at your presence.

"I'm not hungry, thank you," he simply replied, forcing a smile. _What is he talking about?_ You stared back in confusion as your hands slipped into your light green work apron's front pockets. _Oh, duh._

"Oh, no, you.. It's not… I'm not working." _Why am I so flustered? I've never been like this before._ You could feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. You never get embarrassed. Mark softly chuckled. Heat encompassed your entire face. He looked slightly confused as his eyes drifted to your uniform. "I mean I'm on my break," you added faintly.

"Oh." _Oh? That's all he had to say? Wait, what should I say to him? Hey, I'm a big fan and saw you looking down. What's up? No, I can't say that: I'll just seem insincere. I shouldn't mention anything about his YouTube career. I mean, he's just a normal person right?_ You exhaled silently as you pointed to the seat across from him.

"Do you mind?" you asked hesitantly. Mark's gaze followed your finger but stopped at the chair in confusion. Finally understanding, he smiled and shook his head. This time, the smile shining on his face was genuine and extremely contagious. Grinning idiotically, you pulled the seat out and eagerly sat down. Now what? You never thought you'd ever make it that far. _Should I ask what's wrong or should I just try to make him forget about it?_ Shifting your gaze back to the man sitting before you, you quickly looked away when you realized his eyes were still on you. His smile lingered, and so did your blush. _Oh man, I don't even know him and I'm already enticed by his incredible smile and sparkling eyes and-_

"So, I uh, noticed you sitting by yourself and looking into your coffee like it just broke your heart. Is everything alright?" _Like it broke your heart?_ On the inside, you wanted to slap your forward in frustration. On the outside however, your completely unattractive face held a nervous smile. Mark chuckled again, his grin widening.

"Oh, it's nothing. You don't need to worry about silly old me. Just a bad day, nothing serious," Mark reassured, closing his eyes as his smile turned contrived once more. You weren't used to him being so dishonest. _Of course he wouldn't tell you! He doesn't even know you, idiot!_ You stared back with doubt and determination in your eyes.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing." He gently stirred his coffee as if thinking of something to say. You followed his gaze and watched the hypnotizing motion the drink made with him. There were no words for what seemed like hours. You both just stared intently in the silence until-

"Do you always approach strangers who look sad?" Mark questioned as he returned his gaze to you. _But you're not a stranger._ You wanted to say that. You wanted to say it desperately. Somehow, you were able to restrain the urge and just nodded in reply. Silence again. You hopped in surprise at a sudden, yet sincere, snigger. What was so funny? You searched the amazing man for answers. "That's incredible," he muttered softly. There it was again: that indescribably miserable expression.

"Yeah, I can't stand when someone is down. I know how it feels, so I try my best to prevent everyone else from feeling the same." You shocked yourself with your own words. It was true that you hated when people looked lonely or sad, but you would never tell somebody you didn't even know that. Your lips formed a nervous smile once more.

"Really? You seem so happy and upbeat," Mark said. _Ha, happy? What was there to be happy about?_ You answered your own question when you focused on the man in front of you.

"I try to be," you replied while avoiding eye contact. A few silent moments passed before you felt awkward. _Now I remember why I hate small talk._

"You know, I admire people like you." You glanced up in puzzlement. _What's to admire?_ As if to answer your question, Mark added, "the way you put others before yourself. The attitude people like you have is amazing. No matter how much pain you're going through, you always push it aside for someone else. It's amazing."

"It's just an act," you mumbled under your breath. _Shit._ You frantically covered your mouth in hopes he didn't hear you. You watched as he cocked his head in confusion. Letting out a sigh in relief, you felt a pair of brown eyes weighing you down.

"If that's the case, then you're a really good actor." You lifted your head to meet his gaze. Your hands cupped your face as you hid your evident blush. He really was as nice as people said.

"I've been told," you replied sarcastically. In truth, no one ever really gave you compliments. You actually loved acting, but you never knew if you were really any good at it. There was a lot you didn't know about yourself. You were still searching.

"If it counts for anything, I think you're more positive than you give yourself credit for." You looked up at his warm smile and gazed intently into his almond eyes. It made your heart melt.

"I… I, uh." _Damn it._ You couldn't form any words properly. _Ugh, this is so embarrassing…_

"Are you always this flustered?" Mark asked while he snorted in amusement. Your face shone bright red.

"Not usually, no," you mumbled as Mark looked back at you. "I mean, I'm just kind of upset."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything to trouble you." Mark's smile exchanged for a concerned expression. You flailed your arms around in desperation.

"No, that's not what I meant! I- It's just I don't feel right excepting such a compliment from you when-" You cut yourself off. _I can't just tell him he's what he admires. After all, I just technically meet him._

"You should have more self-confidence. If a stranger gives you a compliment, it must be true. Look, I don't really know you but, you must be nice and positive to be bothered with someone like me. Whatever you've been through, you were strong enough to carry on. And I'm glad you did. The world needs more people like you."

"Sometimes I don't think I can anymore." What was it about this guy that made you so honest? You noticed the insanely worried look in his eyes and couldn't look away. "But it's okay! Really, don't worry about it! I've gotten through it in the past, I can do it again! Honest, no big deal. I'm sorry, I didn't come over to talk about my problems," you added in hopes that he would forget about it. The expression he carried told you he wouldn't. You sighed in irritation. "I'm so selfish," you murmured softly. You turned your head away from Mark trusting he didn't hear you. For once, you were thankful for the unbearable silence.

"I'll tell you what: after you tell me what's bothering you, I'll reveal why I'm down. Sound like a deal?" You glanced back at the devilishly fantastic man. You couldn't help but smile.

"It's a deal."

You and Mark spent the rest of the time talking about the past, inspirations, shared interests, and the future. Most of it was just you rambling about being bullied and other problems in your life. For the first time, someone cared. It didn't matter if you didn't know each other; it felt nice. Every once and a while, your face would burn bright red at the thought of Mark caring for a nobody like you. He was just so genuine and lovely. This hour was the most amazing time you've had in years. However, it didn't last. You both stopped dead as Mark's phone vibrated violently on the table. Glancing down at the message, he scowled in displeasure.

"Sorry, I was supposed to meet a friend a while ago. I didn't know it was this late," Mark said, apologetically making eye contact with you. You couldn't hide your dreariness.

"Oh, that's fine. I should get back to work anyways." You slowly rose from your seat and straightened your clothing. Mark looked over at you with guilt as he did the same.

"Hey, I'm sorry you've been through so much. I wish I could listen to you more," Mark replied as he placed his phone in his back pocket. _Me too._ You simply smiled in return and slowly walked your way to the back room before glancing at your hero as he opened the door.

"You never fulfilled your promise, you know," you called after him to grab his attention. He stood at the doorway with a sad grin that said "I know". "I never took you for a promise breaker."

"I'm not."

"Well, you know where to find me," you said, gesturing to the room around you. You watched as the man smiled before walking to his car knowing full and well that you'd never see his face outside of the computer screen again.


End file.
